Existing actuators typically include a motor as a power source, a gearbox for speed reduction, and a control module for controlling the motor. The motor provides the output via a worm. A worm wheel is disposed in the gearbox, for meshing with the worm. Vibration occurs during operation of the motor, which generates noise. In addition, during operation of the actuator, the interacting force between the meshed worm and worm wheel also leads to vibration, which results in noise of the entire actuator.